


war crimes

by PersephoneLilith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Kissing, No Lesbians Die, Not Beta Read, Still learning how to write them, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneLilith/pseuds/PersephoneLilith
Summary: after, the final showdown. pieck and yelena both survived and where they talk about what should they do next?
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 28





	war crimes

**Author's Note:**

> yelena and pieck both live, as of the time writing this we are unsure of who's dying next. Also still learning how to write Pieck and Yelena(i suck, i do take criticism as i know I am not the perfect author). So I may write more headcanons.

There were no victors of this war as both sides have gone through their losses and victories. Pieck lost so much… she lost a dear friend and someone that she loved - Porco Galliard; a figure that she respected with all of her life - Theo Magath; her home that was destroyed - Liberio; and too many comrades Colt, the Panzer Unit, Zofia, and Udo. The Alliance lost Hanji Zoe - someone that Pieck wished she would have opened up more to the scientist and commander. She thought the ocean was safe, but those two kids… Gabi and Falco along with Annie came along reclauntly. 

After a heartwarming reunion with her father. She faces Yelena and looks at her for a few seconds. 

“So was Eren Yeager killed?” she asked her. Firstly, she looked better but her brown eyes expressed deep emotion. Her mind flashed back to the final showdown. Armin used his colossal titan to get in. The female Ackerman came in after. She felt she was rather disillusioned and she thought her childhood friend was coming back to their side, but she felt like that with Zeke - not loving him, but just being close to him as a friend and Pieck often knew she could not trust Zeke thinking about it and it did shock her when Zeke betrayed them. Reiner fought alongside her and she knew he would rest soon. Pieck was in her titan as Jean and Onyankopon followed along. Then she saw something she didn't expect… a flying titan Falco’s titan with Annie and Gabi. 

“Yes and no. The curse of Ymir is lifted. No more nine titans. We had to kill Ymir as Ymir is controlling him, but Ymir is now free,” Pieck admits. “This was not the ending, I was expecting… most of them die,” she says. 

“After Kiyomi died,” Yelena admits, “I felt lost especially with having a fever and a broken arm that was deserved,” she adds in guilt. 

“Some of us know it was rather deserved… you committed treason and conspiracy. Both of us have committed war crimes,” agreement was between them. “But the worst is Eren Yeager for causing displacement in the world and a genocide.” 

“I had nothing to lose, Pieck. I thought Zeke had a good idea, but after watching the fall out of this. I feel like seeing the events, it made me think about my feelings for you.”

“And I was jealous of that. I had something to lose and if I lost my father I would be so afraid… I would feel empty, Yelena. If I lose someone anymore ”

“We met on a military base, but we have seen each other a few times before. I was recovering from being removed from the cart titan. A commanding officer asked someone to take me to the infirmary and you helped me get there,” Pieck recalls seeing her and would often have romantic interactions with Yelena. 

“It could have been anyone that helped you, but it was me. After using a crutch to support yourself, you thanked me and I had some tea while you had water and we just talked like equals.”

“I taught you how to shoot a gun a lot, because you happened to compliment me,” Yelena thinks back one on of the few times when they had encounters and how Pieck would often do small talk to keep it on the downlow for most of the time. They need a lot more. 

“I wish that we knew each other,” Pieck admits. “I suggest we could always be close after this. I just want a comfortable life to live out, but I can finally help with Eldians being integrated in Marley as we still need rights. 

“At first, I thought I would be a hero in the history books, but I will be made someone who chose the wrong side of history.”

“Of course, we both want to leave our fingerprints on the world and we can focus on the now. Our world is going to need a lot of rebuilding, but one step at time.”

“And I am willing to accept my crimes, but I want to help you with these efforts.” 

Pieck looks at Yelena and simply smiles. “Then let’s do it, the world will always be changing so let’s get involved in that change,” Pieck suggested as she looks up at the woman to see a facial expression. “I am willing to spend much more time with you,” she winks. 

Yelena keeps her eyes on Pieck and watches her expression. She knew Pieck was being genuine. “Maybe an entire lifetime?”

“I would love that Yelena,” as Pieck turns, adjusting her as hugs her and smiles. “One of these days, I will jump in your arms without any prior notice.” 

“Knowing you, I feel like you would do that. Please leave the chaos to the others,” Yelena knew someone was watching them, but the person who was watching just didn't care. Pieck smirks as she did like to cause chaos between her fellow warriors, but didn't really do it as it was serious. 

“I can cause chaos when I want,” Pieck relaxes with a smile. “My antics have been heard even by members of the Navy.” She did recall that Yelena was one of the members of the Marleyan Naval Force. She holds Yelena’s hand. “Can you lean over?” Pieck suggests with a wink. Yelena nods and leans towards the other woman while she cups the taller woman’s face and she puts her lips to the others. Yelena blushes and Pieck simply uncups her face. 

“I always wanted to do that,” Pieck admits with a blush. Yelena gains her regular posture and knew it was odd of her as she would be the one to be affectionate even if their actions can speak of their love for each other. 

“Finally we kissed, should we regroup with the others?” Yelena asked as Pieck continued to gently hold her hand. They walk back to the Alliance and families.


End file.
